The Kitten
by SamuraiKat67
Summary: Summary: Kiku Honda finds a kitten lying in the street one rainy night. He takes it home and the two begin a life together. See how the two spend the four seasons together as their friendship grow deeper into something...more. GreecexJapan One-shot. AU


WOO! First Guripan fanfic! x3 Sorry about no Romeo and Juliet and Beauty and the Beast.

I think I overloaded my brain and now it won't work on those pieces. So, it's gonna be one-shots for a little while. XD

Don't be too mad.

Hope you like it! Mew~ :3

Reviews appreciated, accepted, and needed!

P.S. In case u don't get it early on, Greece is human but is referred to as "Kitty" You get it now? :3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, the series they come from, nor do I own Youtube.  
**

* * *

Kiku Honda once found a kitten.

In the spring.

It was raining that night.

It was lying in the middle of the dirt road. The kitten was large, larger than Kiku himself. It looked dirty and beat up, yet its beauty clearly shone through. Its hair was the color of cinnamon, a single strand split and curled into what looked like a fountain. Long eyelashes fluttered over its closed eyelids. Its large muscles rippled through its arms, straining through its white, short-sleeved T-shirt. Kiku instantly felt pity and sympathy for the kitten, yet overwhelming adoration at its endurance. He wanted to help it, to do something for it. He squatted down.

"Well, why don't I take you home," he said, smiling.

* * *

Kiku Honda once found a kitten.

He brought it home to his old, Japanese-style house.

Kiku dried the kitten off with a towel and gave him new (yet similar) clothes. The kitten was grateful, yet barely showed it. A look of pure drowsiness always occupied his face. After getting him squared away, Japan walked off into the kitchen to get him some food. He returned no too much later with a tray overflowing with fish dishes: Grilled Mackerel, Fish Meulliere, Sushi, Takoyaki. He placed the tray in front of the kitty. The kitty's jade-colored eyes slightly lit up with excitement. it reached out and grabbed a piece of salmon sushi. He drowsily popped it into his mouth and chewed. His eyes closed with contentment and he chewed slowly, savoring the flavor. Japan reached out his right and petted the kitty on his head, friendly and gently. He smiled.

"Now then. Could you please tell me your name?" he asked.

The kitten slowly opened its eyes and stared at the man, a piece of sushi poking out of his mouth. Japan couldn't help but giggle at the sight. He placed his hand on top of the kitty head and petted him again.

"-giggle- Well, that's fine. You don't have to tell me now. Take your time; whenever you're ready is fine," he said gently.

The kitten got up and curled up next to Kiku. He continued to stroke his hair, causing him to emit a low purr of contentment.

* * *

Kiku Honda once found a kitten.

It lived with him in his house.

Summer has now come.

"Kitty!" Kiku called frantically. The kitten he was taking care of seemed to have disappeared into thin air. His mind was a jumble of panicking, worry, and anxiousness.

"Kitty!" he shouted again. Kiku's eyes swept across the landscape as he ran; through the streets, the trees, the bushes. He was almost at his limit when he spotted it: a strand of hair in the shape of a fountain. It was sticking up behind a white fence. He dashed toward it. And there, he found his precious kitty. It seemed to be cradling something in its arms.

"Kitty!" he called.

The kitten turned its head around, a hint of surprise in its half-closed, jade eyes.

"Kitty, what have you been doing? I've been worried sick about you."

The kitten turned around completely, revealing what he had been protectively holding in his arms. Japan looked down at the object. He gasped.

"Wha-? How-?" he stuttered.

What was laying in the kitten's strong arms was a glass orb. It was a deep green, the same color as its eyes. The light coming from the sun refracted off of it at different angles, making different colors swim across the surface and shine with the utmost brilliance. It was perfect.

_This...this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen_! _It is second to nothing_, he thought. _Well, only second to-_

"Present."

Kiku looked up, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Did-did you just say-"

"Present," repeated Kitty. "Present for you." A grin stretched across his face. He held the the glass orb out to Japan. He took it.

"I-I don't know what to say. I mean, this _and _you speaking?" Japan's face held a light tint of red, due to his overflowing joy.

"Home," said Kitty. He put his arm through Kiku's and they walked home together in the bright sunshine.

* * *

Kiku Honda once found a kitten.

It is now Fall.

It is getting closer to Winter.

Kiku and Kitty sat on soft cushions at the table in the living room. They were watching TV while eating a dinner comprised of rice, grilled salted salmon, and mixed vegetables.

"Ah. This program about American Thanksgiving is really interesting, isn't it?" Japan said enthusiastically. He had a wide grin on his face, one that was appearing more and more frequently these days. Kitty looked at his caretaker with the same drowsy stare, this time a tiny smile dancing across his lips. Seeing the man happy made him happy, more than anything else in the world; he wished for his caretaker's happiness more than anything else.

Kiku lifted his chopsticks to his mouth, placing into it a piece of salmon. Kitty watched him chew, slowly, as if stalking his prey. Kiku moved his chopsticks to the steamed rice in the green bowl next to the salmon. He again raised the chopsticks to his mouth, this time leaving a small remnant of rice next to it as he put it in. Kitty immediately noticed and his grin widened in response. He moved closer next to him.

"Kiku, you have some rice on your face," he said softly.

"Eh? I do? Where? Where?"

Kitty smiled at the man's fluster. He placed his large hands on either side of Kiku's face and turned it towards him gazing into his deep, brown orbs. He brought his face close to Kiku's, so close he could feel Kitty's hot breath on it. He moved to the spot where the rice lay and licked it. Kiku flinched at the contact and his face turned bright red.

"Ah, what are you-you doing? St-stop it..."

Kitty continued to gently run his tongue over the spot until all traces of the rice were gone. Satisfied with his work, he pulled back slightly and stared down into Kiku's face.

"All clean now," he said.

Kiku didn't move. He didn't speak either, couldn't; he was completely dumbstruck. Kitty's action was completely out of the blue. In all the days they had spent together, he had never done anything like this. And the strange this was...he _liked _it. He liked the feeling of Kitty's tongue coasting along his skin. It felt cool and warm at the same time. Truth was, he hadn't wanted him to stop. It had felt so...so..._good._ He wanted...he wanted-

"Kitty..." he sighed.

Kitty's mind was also in turmoil, though not at bad as Kiku. Thoughts swam around in his head, in no order, in no certainty. He was shocked at his own action, though not ashamed. He realized, in fact, that he'd wanted wanted to do it for quite some time, yet never had the courage to.

He stared at his caretaker, who he cared for more than anything in the entire world. He drew his face closer, closer, until their lips were almost touching. He slipped a hand under Kiku's kimono, sliding it across his skin, up and down his back and around to his chest. Kiku let out a soft moan as they came closer, closer, until-

_BOOM!_

Kitty and Kiku jumped at the silence-breaking sound. Simultaneously, they snapped their heads to the TV. The program had changed to a documentary about fireworks.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! _went the screen as bright colors of green, red, and blue bloomed across the sky. Kiku and Kitty looked back at each other. Kiku turned completely red. he broke apart form Kitty and retook his position at the table. He would not look at Kitty. Kitty just remained on the ground, the usual look of grogginess occupying his face.

"That fish was delicious," he said.

* * *

Kiku Honda once found a kitten.

It is now Winter.

It's Christmas Eve.

"Ahhh, aren't the lights beautiful?"

Kiku and Kitty were strolling down the brightly lit streets of Tokyo. It was almost Christmas Day and it clearly showed. Giant, over-flourished posters of 60% - 80% off sales were plastered all over store windows. Carolers were singing hymns in the streets wearing Santa outfits. Garland wound around lampposts with red and green lights attached to it. And to top it all off, it was snowing.

"Yes, it is," replied Kitty. This was the third season since the two met, yet he had yet to reveal his name.

"But, not as beautiful as you," he finished. He smiled down at Kiku.

Kiku blushed furiously. Kitty's advances had become more and more frequent lately. And with it, more and more...what's the word? Like he wanted to tell him something, but wouldn't. He didn't know how to handle it except to instinctively react with sentences in stutters and deep blushes.

"You-you kid too much," he stuttered.

The two continued to walk down the street until they reached a park. It was completely blanketed with snow; Christmas lights brightened the scene, making it a winter wonderland.

"Kiku, I wanna give you your present early," said Kitty. Kiku looked up at his (quite taller than he) companion with surpised eyes.

"Eh? Really?" he asked.

"Mmhmm." Kitty came to a stop under the tall, metal bridge that stood in the park. "I...want to tell you my name."

Kiku's mouth dropped to the ground. Kitty blushed slightly.

"It's...Heracles. Heracles Karpusi."

A grin of joy, excitement, and surprise stretched across Kiku's face. He wanted to jump up and down, but didn't for fear of embarrassing himself. Instead, he spoke:

"That's a wonderful name! Just like the Greek hero of legend! It fits you so perfectly!" Then he looked down and blushed, realizing what he had just said.

Heracles blushed a little bit deeper but spoke again: "And...there's something else, too."

Kiku brought his head back up and stared at him.

"What else could you possibly give me?" he asked.

"I...I love you."

Kiku's eyes grew wide with surprise and his cheeks turned beet red.

"Wha-?"

"I...I think I have for a long time, I just never realized it. I think I made the conclusion...that night in the Fall."

Kiku remembered that night. He turned redder (if that was possible).

"You took me in, gave me food, clothes, and care. You were always there for me... and now _I _want to be there for you. You've become so important to me...I just...I love you."

Kiku just stood there, speechless. Those were the most words Heracles had ever said, and they were words of love, no less! His eyes began to tear up. After several seconds of fighting it off, he just let them fall. But they weren't tears of sadness, oh no; they were tears of joy.

"I-I-I love you too," he replied. "I-I always have, since I first saw you. I-I was ju-ju-just afraid to s-say anything."

Heracles smiled at the crying man and walked over to him. He raised a large hand to Kiku's face and wiped away his tears. He then wrapped his strong arms around him and pulled him close. Kiku wrapped his arms around his back as he returned the embrace.

"I love you," Heracles said again, this time in Kiku's ear. It sent a shiver down his spine.

Heracles pulled back slightly, only to close the gap again by pressing his soft lips against Kiku's. Kiku jumped slightly with suprise, but didn't pull away. He matched his lips with Heracles moving ones, returning the kiss. He could feel Heracles' hot breath on his face as his tongue brushed against his lips, requesting entry. He consented, opening his mouth. Heracles let him in also, causing the two to enter into an over-passionate kiss, each trying to explore the other. They had waited too long for this, and now they were going to take all the time they needed. They continued for what seemed to be hours, their lips moving together in a melodic rhythm and clutching onto each other, their bodies pressing together harder and harder. Finally, they broke apart, the moment halted due to the need of air.. Panting, they gazed into each other's eyes, consumed by overflowing love.

"Let's go home," Heracles said. His smile never disappeared from his face.

"Okay," replied Kiku. He wove his hand into Heracles' and laid his head on his shoulder.

"I love you," Heracles said again, kissing his forehead.

"I love you too."

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

WOO! There ya go! Glad I got that outta my system. XD

"I can't believe you had me to do such-such things!"

"Oh come now, it wasn't _that _bad."

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad. She could have made you do..._other _things. Besides you liked me as a "kitty", riiiight?

"I-well, I-"

-tackles-

"Meow~"

"N-n-no! Wa-wait! Stop-Ah!"

"Kiku is dirty. He needs to be cleaned..."

-grabs camera-

"This is _so _going on Youtube."

Merry Christmas!


End file.
